


A Sword Unsheathed, A Wolf Unchained

by Sandra296



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Plot With Minor Porn, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Romance, S-support modified, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra296/pseuds/Sandra296
Summary: How Byleth tried to convince Felix to leave his internal burden behind and stay by her side to share their future in the brave new Fodlan. Golden Deer Route. Post cannon, before proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Golden Deer Route Spoilers.  
I was trying to figure out why Felix would become a wandering mercenary in Golden Deer Route ending if not paired with specific characters, instead of inheriting his family's land. So I write this fanfic.  
There are 2 minor possible inconsistence with cannon, check the end note for more information.

They returned to Garreg Mach after the final battel. Byleth sat in her room. The confusion about her future when she was first appointed as the instructor of Golden Deer, could not compare to what she felt about her role as the queen of Fodlan.  
  
Deep in her thought, Byleth’s finger found a little leather bag buried in her drawer. She opened it, and the delicate silver ring laden with pink and purple inlays was before her eyes. At least this was something she knew how to do, in theory.  
  
In practice, Byleth didn’t know how she ended up with sitting on the fishpond, a bottle of wine clutched in her hand. The more she mused on it, the more dubious her chance seemed. She wasn’t even sure Felix had the same feeling for her. They had never talked about it. She sparred with him more than anyone. She talked about strategies and tactics with him more than most of rest of her companions, except Claude, which might not account for Claude was as much as addicted to these as Felix to swordsmanship.  
  
True, she caught Felix flustering a few times when she accidently touched his hands, or smiled at him too broadly, too encouragingly. But as far as she was concerned, it was not unusual for young men to had all kinds of purely physiologically towards same-aged women. She took a sip of her wine.  
  
As if conjured by her thought, Felix appeared out of nowhere and sat down beside her on the wooden walkway. Besides Shamir, Felix was the only one who could sneak upon her. Byleth expected him to say something, but he didn’t, just sitting on the wooden board, hands supporting his frame while feet dangling over the tranquil water. Byleth tried to read his expression, but with the raven hair curtaining the better half of his right face she only could see his eyes, which were fixed on a point so far away that even an eagle’s sight could not reach.  
  
“Any plan for future, Felix?” Byleth kept her voice light even her mind was the opposite.  
  
“I’m not going back to father.” Felix declared firmly, eyes still far away.  
  
“I trust your father is … all well?” Byleth asked tentatively. Felix mentioned his father was worryingly silent at some point, but no news of Duke Fraldarius killed reached her afterwards.  
  
“He is alive as far as I know, but I’m not going back even if he is not.” He replied coldly. “He didn’t object me when I said I’m coming to the reunite with you and the golden deer, instead of staying in Faerghus to fight with him. But he sought me out, face to face, shortly before the battle where the Boar foolishly charged into the imperial line and lost his damn life.”  
  
“I don’t know that.” Byleth frowned. “How did your meeting go?”  
  
“As well as you can imagine.” Felix almost spat the word out, bitterly. “He was with the Boar at that time. I don’t know what took the Boar fucking five years to finally let my father know he was alive, or maybe he was just fond of playing dead and letting his vassals fend on their own and stamped down by the empress. Anyway,” He inhaled and turned to Byleth, “Father wanted the Boar to form an alliance with you and Claude, with me as his make-shift envoy. But the Boar, clearly lost his mind, refused and said he could kill Edelgard single-handedly.”  
  
Felix extended his hand towards Byleth. She knew Felix needed a bit alcohol to continue his narrating. She raised one eyebrow still, “You don’t mind?” It was rare for Felix to be so talkative, more so for him to drink.  
  
“Don’t be an idiot. Of course not.” He took over the bottle and downed a gulp. Then he set the bottle between them. “Back to my father. The Boar accused you for luring quite a few blue lion classmates away, disserting our country. I almost got into a fight with him but father stopped us in time. I told father that even a mouse knew not to stay on a sinking ship, yet he followed a madman as if his mind was simpler than the squeaking animal.”  
  
Byleth rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I really want to make acquaintance with whoever taught your manners.”  
  
Felix ignored her quip and went on. “Father doesn’t get angry often. But I really enraged him that time. Guess that makes sense, since the most intolerable thing on earth for father, was the death of Dimitri. He knew the Boar could not last long in a frantic state like that, but he was most afraid of being told the truth.” He drank again.  
  
“A common state of mind.” Byleth commented.  
  
“True. But father called me a heartless traitor. And threw spells on me. I didn’t want father and me to be a joke killing each other, so I ran. I never talked with him again. Neither did he write to me. My uncle and cousin wrote to me, from time to time. That’s how I know father is alive.”  
  
“A traitor? It would make more sense if you joined Edelgard not us, since we never officially declared war on Faerghus. And we even avenged Prince Dimitri in a way.”  
  
“Loyalty is … my father’s ultimate doctrine, so he has higher expectations for me than not stabbing the Boar myself. Ideally, dying by his side is what my father had in plan for me, not hopping onto a third side that actually shows hope to win the war.”  
  
“Well, I’m sorry for being the cause of your fight.” Byleth tried to figure out the right thing to say. “But I’m glad your father is well.”  
  
“I cannot say the same for the latter.” Felix said disdainfully. “I thought about warning you of the Boar’s presence, but I ran into a little trouble on the way back, and when I returned to Garreg Mach, you all have set off.”  
  
“So, if you are not heading back, how about staying the new capital with me? We haven’t decided which city it will be, Claude offers Derdriu as temporal solution since there would be no more Reigan rulers as he returns to his homeland.” Byleth could not hold her heart thumping madly. “I – we could never have more persons like you than enough.”  
  
Felix stared at her for an endless second. Then he sighed and Byleth’s heart fell. “I will be at your … coronation, but the rest,” He shook his head and she had never seen him so tired and confused, “I don’t know. What good will I be if I stay? The war has ended, we have won, and all the skills and knowledge I possess seem of little use.”  
  
“Since I cannot prove a lover to entertain these fair well-spoken days, I am determined to prove a villain and hate the idle pleasure of these days?” She quoted, jokingly.  
  
Felix gave her a hard look, and took up the bottle again. “Everything is going to change, Byleth. Don’t try to dump some foolish tittles like ‘Royal Swordmaster’ onto me. I’ll still be bored to death in your court even if you are sparing with me every day, and I doubt you can manage it. I need to find out my path, on my own.”  
  
Byleth found nothing she could say. _ I’m not going to make you Royal swordmaster but I hope I could make you something else, say, my fiancée. _So, it was her illusion after all and she wanted to have a good laugh at herself. Usually she was so clear-minded and determined, but somehow she let the fantasy creep into her mind and let it grow and grow, until it was too late to ripe it out painlessly.  
  
“I expect nothing less.” She let out a laugh, amazed at how hollow her laugh sounded.  
  
Felix frowned and scrutinized her face. “Is it just me … or is there something you are hiding? I’m not prying into your business,” He fidgeted awkwardly, “but if you are … troubled by someone, tell me and he will pay for it.”  
  
Felix had no idea how right he was, nor how wrong he was. But that didn’t matter now. “Thank you for volunteering an assassination for me, but I prefer everyone I know not dying at least in a few years.”  
  
Felix shrugged and averted his eyes. He stood up as abruptly as he sat down, turned and fled.  
  
She knew she didn’t have a chance if she asked now. The guilt for his dead friend which he only spoke of once freshly after the battle, multiplied by his father’s deep-held belief, was haunting Felix. She stayed by the small pond. The bell rang and food’s flavor diffused from the dining hall. And everything was given a dreamy cover in the orange twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

On Byleth’s coronation, the nobles came one after another to pledge loyalty to her. The refined outfits, shinning jewelries and expensive hair decorations blurred her sight. Byleth began to feel more and more bored and restless as the long process went on. Was this the reason Claude kicked her into this role? She shot a dagger with her eyes to Claude, and only to find him cheering and clapping even more annoyingly louder than before.  
  
Some of them she recognized by the looks before their names and titles were called. Hilda’s elder brother, Lorenz’s and Sylvain’s fathers. Some she heard such as Marianne’s adopting father. She even granted the land that previously belonged to von Aegir family to Ferdinand herself.  
  
Then there was a familiar figure coming forwards. Byleth had seen him twice, once at Garreg Mach when Miklan Gautier stole his family’s weapon away, once when Felix asked her help to crash the bandit band in Fraldarius land. Duke Rodrigue Fraldarius came. When he walked, Byleth noticed there was a slight stiffness in one leg; when he half-knelt before her, she saw the grey locks blended in his once raven hair and lines of sorrow carved into his face. He was lucky enough to survive, he was not lucky enough to do it without a scratch.  
  
Byleth heard from Felix about how his father loved Dimitri like another son; yet here she sat above her throne receiving his pledging while the blonde prince buried underground; and she also knew how he centered his life around Faerghus, yet he stood inside the hall where the Flags of Fire Crest proudly dancing in the breeze, while the flags of lion lying forgotten and rotten away. Byleth cast a glance at Felix, who was holding his arms before his chest, indifferently, as if he was a total outsider. Sylvain exchanged a look with her, but she was not able to read it.  
  
After it finished, she returned back to her resting place and changed into more comfortable cloths. She heard a knock on window. She turned and Felix invited himself in through the window. Byleth tried hard not to point out that he could run into her changing clothes if he just came whenever he liked it, not to mention crashing flower pots to the ground.  
  
“I want to renounce my inheritance. Tomorrow afternoon. Father will be there too. And you should be the witness.” He said simply.  
  
“Isn’t that a step too wide for a quarrel with your father?” Byleth questioned doubtfully. “What if you two go back to good term again? How are you going to take that decision back?”  
  
“First, I have never been good terms with him since when,” Felix thought for a short moment, “since when I was ten? Second, I don’t see the possibility of a heart-warming forgive-and-forget. He will accuse me of abandoning his precious Boar till the last of day of his life … or mine, whichever of them comes first.”  
  
“He seems a mild person to me.” Byleth objected.  
  
“Oh, he is not the type beating children physically for misbehavior or restrain them to the tail of a wyvern, if that’s what you mean. But I have fucking enough of his sad sighs and disappointed eyes. But what I can’t stand the most is that he gives – gave more shit to the Boar than Glenn and I combined.”  
  
“Felix, that’s not –”  
  
“Not true?” Felix began to pacing inside her room like a caged wolf. “That is as true as Claude’s aim when he is standing on plain ground and shooting a fucking dummy within five feet! When Glenn was killed, the saddest person was Ingrid, even though she barely knew him and there was nothing between a naïve girl and a grown man. Father? He was just so fucking relived that the Boar was alive and went to babysit him instantly.”  
  
Seeing Byleth silent, Felix continued. “And see what father has got in the end. There is hardly single one who has never been fucked up once or twice simply because they live long enough. More, if they are born to a time like ours. But as long as one can get their shit together and keep fighting, they can always live with whatever happened, more or less.”  
  
“Very wise words. But your point is?”  
  
“Father chose wrong, because the Boar couldn’t. My father values the blood, the righteousness of inheritance or whatsoever bullshit. I don’t. The only reason that having a dead king as your father helps is because it can fool people like my father. I don’t and will never regret following you in the war.”  
  
“But you are not going back after …well, for your life?”  
  
“You can say after my father dies and I take no offense of it.” Felix shrugged. “No, that place will be filled with all kinds false praise songs, the glorified tales of him. And how will his vassals and friends treat me? Suffocating. No, the tie is cut and I’ll never turn back.”  
  
“And you are not staying, either.”  
  
“There will a ball tomorrow, right? As the celebration.” Felix changed to topic into a strange direction. “Can … can you have a dance with me?” He stammered.  
  
Byleth startled. “I beg your pardon? I think you just said you wish to dance with me?”  
  
Felix’s ears become as pink as Hilda’s dress. “Yes! That’s what I said.” He glared at Byleth.  
  
“Since when do you become interested in this?” Byleth asked curiously, smirking  
  
“Don’t make fun of me! Do you agree? Or not?” His tone was closer to highwaymen asking ransom, than asking ladies to dance, while his face was probably redder than Lorenz’s rose now.  
  
“Yes, of course – Felix wait!” But once he got the answer, he jumped out of window in an instant. Byleth tucked her head out but Felix was nowhere in sight. She didn’t know how he pulled that off, but it was very impressive even to her standard.

* * *

The procedure didn’t evolve into a sword fight, or a magic fight, to Byleth’s surprise. Felix and his father didn’t even change words besides necessity. After signing everything he needed, Felix left the first, then the lawyer, which left Rodrigue and Byleth alone.  
  
Rodrigue assured her that he had the inheritance planned and she need not worry about a civil war breaking over it. Byleth thanked his consideration, and exchanged pleasantries with him.  
  
His manner was impeachable (so maybe Felix learned that from someone else) even he might not acknowledge her as his true ruler. But she was not comfortable the way the duke looked at her. It had too much searching and probing, as if he was trying hard to see through her, as if he was trying to figure out how she managed to make Felix abandon so much he grew up with and stay by her side in the war.

* * *

After Hilda, Annette and Lysthea spent one hour arguing over what kind of make-ups should each one use, and Mercedes and Hilda fussed over everyone’s hair for another hour, they finally set out to the ball.  
  
It was just like the ball all these years ago. And Claude was the first to ask her to dance again. He bowed flamboyantly. “Most beautiful Teach, may I –” Someone coughed loudly behind him.  
  
“Apologize but I asked first.” Felix cut in.  
  
Claude threw a meaningful look at Byleth and smiled wickedly. Then he stepped down, giving Felix room.  
  
So they danced as the music began to play. Felix was naturally good at this. After all, dancing required good timing and coordination between limbs, which was not far different from swordsmanship. Byleth was reminded of the White Heron Cup.  
  
“What are you smiling at?” Felix asked her.  
  
“Remember the White Heron Cup?”  
  
Felix huffed. “The time you made me pretend I have a partner and do all kinds of absurd movement practice outside of the classroom? Sylvain laughed at me for a week.”  
  
“That’s unfair! I did dance with you from time to time!” She objected. “How was I able to correct your moving if I stayed close to you all the time?” Felix seemed an odd choice at that time, not motivated and show little care of socializing of nobles, while Ferdinand was literally jumping on his toes to volunteer.  
  
Felix let the minor debate go, and focused on dancing. Byleth could not help but notice how warm his hands without the leather gloves. How tentatively his brown eyes were boring into her. How dashingly good he looked in his formal clothes. How broad his chest was and it must have been good to run hands – Oh that thought was too luxury for her now.  
  
As they twirled and glided on the marble floor, Felix never moved his eyes away. “Do I look strange?” The gazing made her a little uneasy, truth be told.  
  
“You … the white dress suits you.” Had she not known Felix for so long, she must have missed the almost invisible smile on his lips. He flushed again. They were physically close, Byleth could feel Felix’s breath on her face, the warm touch of his chest to her breasts from time to time. It was even more intoxicating than the fieriest alcohol, and Byleth felt light on her feet as if she could float without magic. Hilda and Lorenz passed them by, and the pink-haired girl winked merrily at Byleth.  
  
The music ends, and Byleth let Felix led her to an unoccupied balcony, bringing two drinks on the way. The yellow candlelight went through the door.  
  
“You and Claude, are you …?” Felix asked awkwardly.  
  
Hearing it, Byleth drank her drink to her nasal cavity and coughed hard. “Of course,” cough, cough, “not. Where did you hear,” cough, “this? Ridiculous.” She raised one eyebrow.  
  
“Isn’t he always flirting with you?”  
  
“Flirting is just Claude’s means to get attention quickly.” Felix seemed to took her words. He fell silent and began to sip from his cup. The dual sources of light illuminated each half of his face: one was cast gentle and thoughtful shadow by candlelight, while another was glimmering like mountain snow in the icy moonlight. Byleth just wished she could look to him unceasingly until his image were preserved in her mind for days to come.  
  
“How are you going to earn a living on your own?” She broke the silence first.  
  
“A mercenary. What else can I do?”  
  
Suddenly he set his cup down and approached, a hand reached out, hovering beside her face, but not touching. “If you don’t want, just…” He swallowed laboriously, unable to continue.  
  
Every thought inside Byleth came to an emergency halt. Was he going to …? How was that possible? But her was innate ability of ‘react-first-think-later’ kicked in. She pulled his hand forcibly and Felix was caught on surprise and almost tripped on her. She brought his head down and pressed her lips to his.  
  
She could Felix froze, which almost illicit giggles from her. Felix, the ever-calm warrior, who was never outthought and always in motion on field, paralyzed by such a simple and harmless act. Byleth tangled her fingers in his raven hair, feeling his hair bound coming loss as her finger waving through it.  
  
When she was half-way pulling away, Felix came back to himself and brought her into his embrace. He said nothing but Byleth felt his arms tightened. “I’m not going to force you stay for this. Just be clear.” She whispered into his neck.  
  
“You can’t control where I go," He replied dismissvely, "unless you imprison me.” Then he let go.  
  
Byleth took down her earrings and handed them to him. “If you need to see me and don’t want to bother all the way from the guards to butlers, just show them these. I’ll make them remember not to stall you. Or if you are in dire need money, sell them. Don’t argue, I know how it is like for mercenary.”  
  
Felix didn’t object, but his hands held hers too long for merely receiving the jewelry.  
  
Then there was a shadow obstructing the light from the doorway. They both looked up. Felix retracted his hands so fast as if been burned. Hilda appeared at the door.  
  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I’ll be gone, please –”  
  
But whatever Hilda was trying to say was lost to Felix, he all but ran out. Hilda tried hurriedly to apologize to Byleth again but was stopped. She told Hilda that Felix was leaving.  
  
“I think Felix cares about you very much, he is just confused.”  
  
“I’m confused myself as hell,” Byleth sighed, “I don’t know how to rule a country, and I don’t if he is ever going back.”  
  
“For the former, just throw everything you don’t know or don’t want to do to Lorenz and Ferdinand, they will do it perfectly for you.” Hilda showed very rich experience on it. “As for the latter, Felix will figure out what he wants in the end. Boys are just acting dumbly from time to time.”  
  
“Well, thanks for encouragement?” Byleth asked doubtfully.  
  
“You’ll see.” Hilda dismissed it and took her hand enthusiastically. “Come on, Lysthea found an extremely delicious dissert. Let’s try it out.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first three months of her time as queen of Fodlan were insane. While Seteth was reforming the church, Ferdinand was taking care of the treasury and tax, and Lorenz was wriggling his way through the nobles to quench destabilizing factors, Byleth could not simply stay out of these.  
  
But she managed alright. And rooted out more underground infiltrators, which was a surprise to none. And requested nuns of Seiros Church to accompany Dimitri’s remains back to the kingdom’s old capital, which she and Claude collected at Gronder. She sent a very carefully worded letter, which was subjected to Lorenz and Hilda’s inspection for three times respectively, to tell Duke Rodrigue that she’d like to return it to the family burial of Blaiddyd Dynasty.  
  
She was a bit worried Duke Rodrigue would read this as a mock and start a revolt. There used to three boys this man cared, the first died to protect the second, then the second followed the first to cold grave while she stood and watching. In the end the third cut all ties with him partially under her influence.  
  
But he replied with an equally – if not politer letter to thank her kindness.

* * *

The first new year since the war ended came. Byleth didn’t make a lavish festival celebration, for the new kingdom is still in recovering. But she did invite all her reachable personal acquaintance for a dinner then went back to her bedroom.  
  
Outside her window, the moonlight shined on the snow-covered garden. She squinted her eyes to adjust the brightness, then she found a trail of foot prints across the silver meadow and to the palace. Normally, the guests would walk on the path cleared of snow, not fighting their way through the shin-deep snow and jumping over bushed.  
  
As she reached for her sword, she heard a knock on her door. “Please come in.” But she didn’t open it herself.  
  
Then Felix was there. He wore a simple dark cape and tunic of same color beneath. A long sword strapped behind on his back. Byleth set her sword down and walked closer to him. She saw piled snowflakes on his shoulders and among his hair, half-molten and stuck his locks to forehead. His nose was red, and there was a new scar on his jaw. She watched Felix take off his gloves and let them slipped to the floor.  
  
Felix cupped her face and kissed hungrily. Byleth felt his lips cracked and his icy nose dig in, but she could not care less. Felix was alright and was with her. That was enough for this moment. She kissed back and tried to warm his hands with hers.  
  
“You should fire your guard captain.” Felix told her in a tone of completely serious. “That person is a useless idiot. I just sneak in without even knocking anyone out. How is this supposed to protect you?”  
  
“If I fire him, how can I make sure the replacement one is not even more useless? Are you going to fill the position?” Byleth teased. “The job is good for you. You can sneak into my bedroom whenever you feel like.”  
  
Felix’s eyes darkened and she just realized how lewd her remark sounded. Felix was kissing her again and this time his hands didn’t stay on her face, but roaming on her back instead. Meanwhile Felix’s mouth swayed and he began to suck her neck and the exposed skin on collarbone, his hot and heavy breath almost everywhere. Under such arousal sensation, Byleth could not help but tip her head backwards invitingly, giving Felix more space.  
  
One of his hand crept to her crotch. Even through her dress, Byleth felt as if a current passed her body and sighed uncontrollably. She stepped away and Felix’s expression changed. But before anything came out of him, she unlaced her dress and pulled it over her head, then toke off the rest of her clothes in an instant.  
  
Felix stood still, staring. A pink shade different from those caused by cold wind crept onto his cheeks.  
  
“Enjoy the view?” Byleth smirked wickedly and began to undress Felix.  
  
“More than you can imagine.” Felix said hoarsely as his sword and cape hit the carpet. He caught Byleth’s hands on his belt in one hand to bring her close, while the other messaged her clit gently and firmly, touching and pressing the sensitive bud. Byleth gasped at the pleasure came like waves on shoreline, but soon the heat between her thighs accumulated intolerably, as if it was melting her muscles. She clutched to Felix’s shoulder to support herself. And Felix, sensing this, stopped to pick her up and lie her down on the bed.  
  
Then he came onto it, crawling between her legs. He resumed his caressing, and began to licking and biting her breast. Byleth had always assumed Felix be inexperienced on that, who exceed her expectation pleasantly. She was a bit curious but not jealous about where he learned to do this. Distracted by her thought, she yelped when Felix put one finger inside, exploring, probing here and there. When her abdomen tensed at him hitting a certain area. Felix chuckled and put a second finger in, drawing circles outside with his thumb.  
  
Byleth’s gasps turned into breathy moaning. She couldn’t think of anything other than Felix’s dexterous hand and his tongue. She pushed her hips up unconsciously, trying to get more pressure. Felix hummed satisfactorily and added strength to his hand. Byleth’s vision bleached as she reached the climax, the overwhelming sensation shot through her core to the back of her head, her inner muscles clenched at Felix’s fingers. Dimly, she felt Felix leaned down and kissed her again, murmuring something she couldn’t quite make out.  
  
She lied still for a while to catch her breath. Then she sat up and tried to continue taking Felix’s cloths off. “Your turn.” Byleth said lightly.  
  
Felix held her, trapping her hands between her breasts. “No.” He refused. “I can take care of that myself.”  
  
“So you come all the way, simply to make me happy? How noble.”  
  
Felix made no response except nipping at her ear.  
  
Later that night, Byleth took Felix to the empty kitchen so he could make up the meals he missed on the way riding. She poured herself some green tea, watching Felix munching happily on a pork steak.  
  
“It’s not the idea of staying with you repels me. Not even the guard captain, since you cannot find a proper person to do the job. But if I become one of your … subordinates, then I follow father’s step albeit serving a different ruler. What perplexes me most, is that,” Felix said in an interval between his wolf-like munching and swallowing, “you have the whole world in your hand, yet --”  
  
“Wait a second, I don’t have the whole world. Not even half of it. One fifth of known land proximally.” Byleth corrected him.  
  
“Ambitious, aren’t you?” Felix gave her a small smile.  
  
“Just being honest.” Byleth stared at the white steam of her tea drifting upwards into the cold air. “But I know what you are asking. Even if I do own the world, it still makes a difference whether you stay or not.”  
  
It was the best she could come up with. But still too straightforward, too candid. If she just laid bare her body before, now she was laying bare her mind.  
  
She didn’t know if it was the working of that word, but Felix stayed that night, cuddling. Just moment before the dawn breaking, he got up and left, but not before taking up her hand and pressed his lips to it.  
  
“Can’t have the queen’s wonderful reputation tainted by a scandal.” Then he sneaked out, never once raising the alarm.  
  
This time Byleth did not even feel saddened by his departure. Independence to the popularly held value of chivalry was what set Felix apart from his blue lion classmates. What did she love if the core of him was no longer the one caught her heart? People were imprinted by family before they realize they were. Many never even thought about it through their lives, guaranteed the imprinting as universal truth. Felix was struggling with Fraldarius spiritual lengacy even when he was saying he had discarded it. **Especially when** he was saying he had discarded it.

* * *

One day Byleth and Hilda went to congratulate Ignatz for his gifts in arts been appreciated finally and started a rush in capital. Surprisingly, Leonie and Shamir were also at his house.  
  
“Since the need of mercenary in Fodlan is decreasing drastically,” Shamir explained to her calmly, “we plan to seek our fortune in foreign land.”  
  
“And Ignatz has always been curious about foreign arts, isn’t he? So he wants to go with us and take a tour.” Leonie, Shamir’s partner, beamed.  
  
Later, on their way back, Byleth could not shake Shamir’s word off, about Mercenary were having difficulty being hired. Felix would not be different from them, she thought, maybe there was something she could do. It was more like a manipulation but –  
  
“Do you think it is a good idea to held a tournament?” Byleth asked Hilda.  
  
Hilda thought for a moment and her eyes brightened. She knew what Byleth was planning. “Of course! But better in summer, to celebrate peace, anticipating harvest and,” She added mischievously, “reward the bests with wealth.”


	4. Chapter 4

The tournament was indeed a splendid event, which people had not seen for a few decades. There was the war with Dagda and Brigid, the threat of Almyra, the Duscar incident (which she investigated for the sake of Felix’s dead brother, and cleaned Duscar people’s reputation since it was the underground force’s doing as clear as the day), then the war engulfed the whole Fodlan and re-forged it beyond imagination.  
  
Byleth sat with Hilda, chatting over drinks and deserts. Knights’ armor reflexed the sunlight blindly; colorful shields and flying family banners matched the blooming flowers from all over the world; Horses charged while wyvern dived; nobles and commoners in refined cloth bustling around, while brown Almyra and Brigid groups curiously looked around. There was even a stand displaying the flowers from Duscar. The tournament would be a heavy cost for previous rulers in Fodlan, but no one had both unified the land and opened the trade routes to outside at the same time as Claude and Byleth did.  
  
The lance contest was perhaps the most attractive, but Byleth was focused on reading the competitors’ name of sword contest, selected by pre-matches. A vixen smile appeared on her face. “Felix bit the bait.” She told Hilda. The latter giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. And Byleth couldn’t ignore the eye-catching golden ring of betrothal.  
  
“Lorenz was …very sincere towards your future marriage.” _Judging by the size of the ring_, which didn’t leave from her mouth.  
  
Hilda smiled. “Speaking for it, Felix probably should hurry up. You are beautiful and you are the queen, your suitors could probably line up from here to where Claude is, if you stay single for too long. And I know someone else – I’m not telling you his name -- is working up the courage, with the help of Lorenz, to court you.”  
  
Hilda could as well as say his name, really. It was not that there were a lot of single men who were both familiar to Lorenz and Hilda with a matching social status to formally court the queen around Byleth. Byleth cast her eyes to the arena where Ferdinand was trying to tie his long ginger hair up to fit into his helmet. After he was done, he turned and found Byleth was watching him, bowed perfectly before taking the helmet from his servant.  
  
Byleth hummed. “No one can say he is not handsome. And trustworthy. I can certainly work with that, but not before I have tried enough.”  
  
After the mounted lance and archery contest, the sword contest began. It wasn’t to her surprise that Felix beat each and every of his opponent up, seemingly unstoppable on his way to championship. Byleth eavesdropped remarks of passing-by nobles with the word ‘Fraldarius’.  
  
“This family is really cunning, isn’t it? Father sticks to the Kingdom and son joins the Alliance. Whichever side comes out of the war, they gain the same. Never place you eggs in one basket, right?”  
  
Just before the speaker was about to announce Felix was to be the champion, Byleth rose and stopped him. The whole ground fell silent.  
  
“Tell everyone that I wish to have a match with him, if he wins, the reward will be doubled. If he loses, he will still have his original reward. Taking the challenge or not is solely dependent on his will.” She told the speaker, whose voice was augmented by magic.  
  
The speaker dutifully transmitted her words. The arena exploded with excited talking. Felix accepted the challenge. Byleth shrugged off her cape over the contest standard armor, placed the crown on the table shared with Hilda, and took up the dull-edged sword, which was enchanted so it would cause pain and difficulty in mobilizing to the victim, but the symptoms could be dispelled easily after. It was an invention of Linhardt, and Byleth merrily put it into use in the tournament.  
  
Byleth didn’t even bother using the entrance, she grabbed the hand rail and leaped over it like a bird, landing lightly in front of Felix, who had a scowl on his face.  
  
“What’s all this for?” He asked. “You are not even match of me, after spending months drinking tea and writing office paper.”  
  
“Are you ready?” Byleth cut to the point.  
  
“As ready as ever. And you should be ready to be defeated.”  
  
At hearing his consent, Byleth lunged, swinging a deadly arc with her sword. Felix only barely managed to caught it on his own, staggering back under the impact. Byleth didn’t wait for him to recover and the second blow was out. This time Felix caught it quickly, but he stepped back still, growing cautious, closely tracking her every movement with his sharp eyes. Clearly, Felix had not expected such strength from her. The crowd buzzed loudly.  
  
Byleth didn’t smile, or speak. She was taught not to give anything out to her opponent unless trying to deceiving them, which was part of the reason she was nicknamed Ashen Demon.  
  
Felix was the type to be discouraged by a minor set-back. This time he struck first, the wind gushed before his sword came near. Byleth blocked it, but the strength behind it left her arms jarring and sparks jumping from the crossed blades. The mighty blow was followed by a flurry of swift swings and thrusting, of which some were taught by none other Byleth herself. Byleth caught them all on her sword. The clatter of swords resounded in the arena continuously. In the blink of eye, one breach was in Felix’s attacking, and Byleth’s sword darted out like a viper’s head. Felix tried to doge but he was late, Byleth’s sword struck his side and he grimaced and recoiled. Wasting no time, Byleth pressed her advantage. She advanced and swung at Felix’s right shoulder at the same time, who hurried to block it. But Byleth’s swing changed its direction midway all of a sudden. Felix countered it, but just barely in time and almost gave away, Byleth’s blade almost touched his face. He backed down, circling her.  
  
Felix was not the only one observing his opponent carefully, and Byleth saw a look of anxiety and impatience flashed on his face in an instant. She knew he was going to fight back ferociously soon enough. And here he came. Felix sprinted at her, his sword pointing at her. Byleth planted her feet solid and prepared to block the incoming slash squarely. She waited till the last moment, in which Felix leaped and raised his sword, before darted to her side and rolled away. The wind gushed beside Byleth’s face and down to the ground, sending soil grains afloat.  
  
Byleth’s time came. She launched a flashing series attacks at Felix, forcing him to parry one after another. For any ordinary sword wielder, Byleth’s attack must have penetrate their defense. Even though Felix was no ordinary fighter, it pushed him dangerously to his limit. Felix tried to fight back, but the injury on his side slowed him, and it was all Byleth need. She twisted their swords together and pull his free in one flourish maneuver, then struck his chest hard with her sword’s handle. Imbalanced, Felix fell to the ground, landing on his back.  
  
Felix tried to roll away. A thud and Byleth’s sword was thrusted into the dirt ground right beside his face and her kneel dug into his stomach while his right arm was pinned down in an iron-like grip.  
  
Byleth leaned down, their noses almost touching. “Still think you’ve bested me once and for all? That you have nothing to learn,” She questioned Felix in a sweetly dangerous voice, almost purring, “that I’m no longer an equal opponent for you? Have you ever learned anything about underestimating your enemy?”  
  
Felix sighed. “Your victory demonstrates everything. I yield.”  
  
Byleth let go of him and stood up, helping Felix in the way. The audience, who had long held their breath for intense exchanging, now applauded and cheered madly. Byleth waited them to calm down, then claimed that since the extra reward was no longer given to the champion, it would be donated to charity for orphans of war, which earned another wave of cheering, accompanied by cries of ‘Long live the queen!’.  
  
The bruises and dirt on Felix’s face made it difficult to comprehensively read him, but Byleth was sure she saw admiration and arousal in his eyes.

* * *

The evening Felix stayed at Palace as the queen’s guest. After dinner, he left to the bath. Byleth tried not to smile too slyly at hearing this.  
  
Later, she went to the huge room too, making sure she was not followed by anyone. Felix opened the door once he was sure who was knocking, then dropped back into the warm water, splashing it over the rim. The tub was more like a small pool, in which Felix swam lazily. Byleth took off her cloth and joined him, but Felix kept his distance.  
  
“Are you not in the mood of …?” Byleth asked.  
  
It was hard to determine if Felix was flustered by her words or the steam. “Of course not! I…are you…what if … kid?” Felix stammered, gesturing wildly.  
  
She giggled. That was way too cute. “I’ve taken care of that by magic. Please rest assure.”  
  
Felix swam towards her, and caged her between the wall and his body with arms. Byleth could see his quickened breath and diluted pupil. She laid a hand at his neck, and felt his heart beating wildly. Felix dragged her hand away from his neck, placed it over his shoulder, and crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss.  
  
Byleth felt his erection dug into her abdomen and one hand caressing her breast, then moving lower and lower. Her thighs tensed with anticipation as Felix pressed his fingers on the soft outer lips. He impishly played and teased, and Byleth had to bit his shoulder to stifle a breathy moan. He continued to messaged it with moderate strength until Byleth ached with desire.  
  
“I’m really,” She said between her breath, “curios where you picked this up.”  
  
“I was given a book. And it proves to be very helpful.” Felix answered calmly.  
  
Byleth laughed. Before her laughter died down, Felix lifted her up and pushed in at once. Her breath shuddered as Felix moved and ran circle against her bud with his thumb. She came under the stimulation shortly. Hearing his name whimpered, Felix growled and sucked at Byleth’s throat possessively.  
  
He built up his strength and his pace. In her daze, Byleth thought there was a specialty in his movement, not that she had much experience to say in this matter. His movement was gradually turning into slamming, yet he did it with restrain. His pace quickened, but not to an animal-like frenzy. His brown eyes never once wandered off hers, dedicated, sharp and dark with desire. His muscular arms held securely. Byleth touched his wonderfully defined shoulders and chest, feeling the hot and solid muscle underneath the white skin, which was rarely exposed to sunlight growing up in north. She felt pleasure built up in her again, and licked Felix’s jaw.  
  
Felix came first, closely followed by her. They stayed motionlessly in the water for a while, feeling each other’s breath turning calm wordlessly.  
  
“It is still different.” Byleth said. “Last time you said if you were to stay and work for me, you would be no different from your father. But that’s not true.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
Byleth was very tempted to say_ ‘you father didn’t have sex with his king as far as I know’._ “I’ll never ask that kind of loyalty from you. I never think I’m superior to you, or anyone. Manners in the court is just an acting for me. You are not** bound **by obligation to obey. I try my best to be worthy of others' following. If you are dissatisfied with any of my action and I don’t listen to you, you are free to leave, or go against me if you think necessary. For which I have confidence is not likely to happen. We are just two equal persons caring for each other, not a knight and a queen.”  
  
Felix was clearly thinking about her words when they climbed out and dry hair for each other with a towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix bought a nice stone house in the capital. And with the reputation he gained in the tournament and during the war, he began to earn his living as a private swordsmanship instructor, teaching the young of nobles. Whenever Byleth thought about Felix’s life trace so far, she always burst into laughing. A mercenary and a teacher? What was his next?  
  
Since Felix settled down, they spent nights at each other’s place more and more frequently. Sometimes they had sex, sometimes they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Byleth found other things done privately to be no less entertaining than the former. Such as cutting her food and feeding them to Felix, using her fork. Felix would scowl but indulge her endlessly.  
  
Occasionally, Byleth talked about the problems she faced as the queen with Felix, and usually received decent suggestions. She should not have been surprised at that. Felix’s up-bringing was not essentially different from Lorenz, little as he showed passion about it.  
  
One morning, Byleth woke up in her palace’s bedroom, finding the mattress besides her warm and Felix’s cape hung on the wall. She had no memory of Felix coming here last night. He must have sneaked in without waking her up. She was impressed not at Felix’s skill but at how her mind recognized his presence as a default environment and let her sleep through it, like a rain or cricket’s song.  
  
After breakfast, Byleth went to the strategy room because she was needed there. Strangely, Felix was there besides Loren and Ferdinand. Then she learned that an underground’s force appeared in the north from Gaspard region. Byleth listened to the debrief and noticed Felix’s attention was fixed on Ferdinand’s arm. Then Felix suddenly strode to Ferdinand, a hand reached out swiftly as a lightning – what was he doing? Stabbing Ferdinand? – and pressed something on Ferdinand’s arm armor. With a click, a blade jumped out and stuck into the wooden table threateningly. Lorenz, shocked, stepped backwards from it hurriedly.  
  
_Well, that was awkward._  
  
Ferdinand flustered. “I didn’t mean to … I was trying out my new model this morning and the message came, I forget about this —”  
  
“A dangerous hobby.” Felix commented.  
  
“Felix, don’t. I trust it is just a mistake. Let’s head back to how to deal with the invasion.” Byleth continued as if not disturbed. “I had a fair guess what this invasion’s target is. Fhirdiad. They can use it as the foothold for future conquering and there is the family weapon of Blaiddyd to take.”  
  
They agreed, and went to planning. Byleth took the fast-moving stationed force to Fhirdiad. Ferdinand was going to organize the levies across the country, as reinforcement should Byleth's vanguard troop fail. Lorenz was to stay in capital to keep an eye on other nobles, anyone of whom could be an infiltrator and prevent coup de grace in her absence. Message would be sent to Claude overseas and Lysthea in Anbarr with Linhardt.  
  
“I’m going with you,” Felix said, “you’ll need someone to watch your back.”  
  
Lorenz and Ferdinand didn’t object. Felix was familiar with the region than any of the rest, after all.

* * *

When Byleth and Felix arrived in Fhirdiad, the city was under attack. Towers were damaged and smothering, walls cracked and one city door was already breached.  
  
Byleth flied her Pegasus into the battle, and anyone who came at her fell one after another. Her side was encouraged greatly by her, even though their number was smaller the enemy. Soon enough they gained the upper hand, for enemy was shattered by facing attack from both sides. Trusting the status outside the city was under control, Byleth urged her Pegasus fly upwards to gain a vintage point. Then she saw the attackers who had entered the city previously were trying to storm into the cathedral, locked in a deadly battle with its defenders.  
  
Byleth flied to it, cutting across the enemy line like a sickle in a wheat field. Enclosed by buildings and walls, she realized she might put the horse and her in danger of archeries, so she dismounted and joined the fight. As she fought, she saw enemy mages teleported several elite soldiers across the line to the inside of cathedral’s garden. She cursed, and ran after them.  
  
One stepped into her way, a huge axe swung into her face. Byleth rolled, and slashed his arm from aside before he could swing his axe to block it. The arm was served, blood gushing out and the axe fell to the ground with a bang. Byleth cut his throat as he clutched at the arm and groaning, and ran to the next.  
  
The next one had arm armor and claws attached to it. He stood in guard warily eyeing her. Byleth thrusted her sword forward, one motion after another, using it to keep distance between her and the fist fighter. The enemy blocked just as swiftly and tried to grab the sword with his metal hand armor. Byleth let him caught it and pretended to make an effort to pull back, then suddenly let the sword go. Staggered by his own force, he didn’t time to respond to Byleth taking out her dagger and dashing to his side. He howled as Byleth’s dagger sank deep into his eye. Byleth took up her sword and finished him. _Two down, how many to go? _  
  
She entered the cathedral through the broken doors. A mage was performing spells at the end of altar, probably searching for a hidden way into the tomb. Two swords men protected her. Then an assassin lunged from a shadow behind a column straight to Byleth. She parried his flourish attack, and struck the short sword on her opponent’s left hand free. But just as she was about press her advantage, an arrow flied in front of her face, missing narrowly, and stuck into the wooden door, quivering. Another archer stood on open hallway above, drawing his bow and aiming at Byleth. The assassin took out another blade, and was joined by one swordsman. Byleth cursed.  
  
A window on the other side of archer suddenly broke, and colorful glass pieces showered the ground like rain drops. In the moment, everyone’s attention was distracted. Then a blue lightning illuminated the spacious room, one of the sword men shrieked, falling to the ground, black smoke rising from his mental armor.  
  
Felix appeared on the hallway, a bow drawn in his hands while the archer hung limply on the hand rail, blood dripping onto the floor below. The arrow flied, and the mage fell, too. Felix jumped over the rail and landed the floor, running to help her.  
  
But her terrified opponents were no challenge to Byleth now. She ran her sword through the assassin as he was fleeing, and Felix struck down the sword man.  
  
“You idiot. You got more than you can handle.”  
  
“My mistake.” Byleth acknowledged. “I got carried away, partly because my deduction proved to be right, partly because the thrill of battle … like a compelling song ... well, I think there is no one know it more clearly than you.”  
  
“Two of a kind, aren’t we?” Felix murmured, cupping Byleth’s cheek and wiping blood from it. “Next time, you’d better think of it. I … I can’t lose you over anything, stupid or not.”  
  
“That’s why I need you. I don’t act foolishly usually, but once in while …” Byleth said lightly and kissed Felix. “Come on, I want to go to the tomb, just to make sure.” Felix twisted one candle holder on the wall, and the heavy alter soundlessly moved away, revealing a stair down. Felix went down first and Byleth followed him.  
  
Duke Rodrigue and his knights were guarding the entrance of the tomb. Byleth had wrote to him about the invasion and asked for reinforcement sent to Ferdinand, but she didn’t expect him to be here in person. “It’s been an honor, your majesty. And I’m glad you come too, Felix.” The duke greeted them both.  
  
Felix glared at his father, a deep frown between his eyebrows. “I come because Byleth needs me. But what the hell is the purpose of standing here? What if our – your land is attacked? Even if you have to defend Fhirdiad yourself, you have a better chance commanding the city’s stationed force than burrowing yourself at the underground tunnel. This should be the last resort, not the first. Useless sentiment kills you faster than enemy’s blade.”  
  
Trying to redeem the tense atmosphere, Byleth thanked the duke’s help, and assured him that the enemy was defeated and the city was mostly intact. She didn’t mention the broken colorful window, which could be a valuable and unreplaceable antique.  
  
“I should be the grateful one,” Duke Rodrigue bowed, “not only for the relic of Faerghus, but also for taking care of Felix.”  
  
“Actually, he saved me today. I believe it is the other way around.” Byleth tried her most polite and innocent smile learned from Hilda.  
  
The duke bowed again and took his leave with his knights. Byleth exhaled a long breath once he was out of hearing range. Dealing with nobles was fine by her, but dealing with Felix’s estranged father was not. Felix went to double check the weapon while Byleth strode in the tomb, intrigued by the stone status of historical kings and queens, and brief biographs carved on stone plate.  
  
“The weapon is fine. What are you looking at? It’s just bullshit about long-dead people, nothing interesting.”  
  
“The ‘bullshit about long-dead people’ is exactly what I’m reading.” Byleth answered. “I’m thinking … these kings and queens were subjected to various opinions, some truthful some not, even before their death and definitely not all of them are as nice as what inscribed here. So are we. In the worst case, Rhea is the biggest fraud in history, Edelgard was the tyrant even her reform was good for commoners, Claude is the ambitious foreign king scheming to take Fodlan over. Me? I’m the infamous opportunist, a mercenary from nowhere, jumped to the power hierarchy by paving my road with corpses. If we try to be absolutely righteous in morality, then no one of us could do anything, good or evil.”  
  
“What about opinions of people … more important?”  
  
“Lorenz defied his father by taking our side instead of the Empire’s. Ignatz becomes a painter instead of a knight as his parents expected, while he may do decently on the latter, his gift on the former makes it a total waste. And parents could be wrong, too. Ferdinand used to say his father was so corrupted and he wanted to imprison his father himself to serve the justice. You don’t think you chose wrong, do you? Accepting yourself is all you need.”  
  
“I guess that’s why Seteth said I should learn to get along with different belief. It makes my father’s disapproval much easier to tolerate.” He chuckled darkly. “I wish I could listen to him sooner.”  
  
“Now is not too late.”  
  
They climbed out of the tomb, walked out of the cathedral, side by side, fingers entangled.

* * *

The next morning Byleth woke up, she found a note left by Felix, saying that he was waiting for her on the top of the bell tower. So she went.  
  
Byleth climbed the stone steps that were made several hundred years ago, though quite a few antique buildings of Fairdihard were damaged during the battle, the highest tower was not among them. As she ascended, the darkness gave away to morning light and dampness lifted by wind.  
  
She came into the light and Felix was there waiting for her, leaning against on the rail. He turned around and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “I could never have enough the sight of you.” Then he took out a shining object from his pocket. “Which is the reason I’m giving you this.”  
  
Byleth looked down. It was a silver ring with an elegant emerald on it. “I’m not familiar with every aspect of your nobles’ customs. Perhaps you could kindly explain to me, what’s so special about a ring that I have to climb all the way to receive it?” She feigned ignorance.  
  
Felix was taken back for a few moments, when he realized that she was merely playing he flustered. “Fine. If you** have to do** this. I’m asking you to marry me.” His face, along with his ears and neck was as red as a boiled shrimp now. “I … I’ll stay with you until death.”  
  
“I thought … we are already married by now?” Teasing his was just too much fun to give up.  
  
“You … whatever, I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then. By the way, I have the earrings you gave melted and made part of it.” Byleth reached her hand out, waiting. She knew he tried to be serious but a genuine smile expanded until his whole face was lit up. He took her hand and slipped the ring on. In his nervousness, he almost dropped the ring and Byleth smiled.  
  
“I have something for you, too.” Then Byleth took out the golden brooch, which depicted a hand upholding a sword. “If you accept it, you will be Hand of the Queen, something Lorenz and I just came up with. You shall have a seat in my counsel, but a lot more. Spies, troops, tax and expense, you’ll have access to them all, just as the first administrator of old Empire.”  
  
Felix stared at her disbelievingly. “In a word, you’ll be someone akin to me, on the matter of govering Fodlan. Oh, I almost forget,” Byleth added quickly, “here is my ring, which used to belong to my mother.”  
  
Felix took both the brooch and the ring wordlessly. “Now I have a future, with you.” He whispered, burying his nose in Byleth’s hair. “I love you.”  
  
“A future.” Byleth agreed with all her heart. “Leave the past to historians’ truthful documents, to bards’ fanciful tales. And us free of the its bound.”  
  
“I used to say that it was an idiocy to be under its controlling, yet I’m the one who struggled more than anyone with it, deep in my mind.”  
  
“Not everyone has the courage to speak out of the hidden fear. And you’ve overcome it, in the end.”  
  
“I may not accomplish it without you.”  
  
“I may not live through the war without you.” Byleth kissed him. “You know how true it is. There are a lot of places I want to go with you. The famous Opera House of Anbarr, the great plain of Almyra, the jungles and endless sea of Brigit. We have a life time to do them all.”  
  
They were immersed in the tenderness for a while. Then Felix cleared his throat awkwardly. “We should get back now.”  
  
“I actually have a better idea about that.” Byleth took out a whistle and blew it. The exotic sound floated in the wind. A wyvern with color of dark green as summer foliage flied towards the tower, folded her wings and landed nimbly.  
  
“Merely a courtesy of Claude.” Byleth explained. She mounted the wyvern, and extended her hand out to Felix, knowing Felix was not good at flying animals. They took off under the marvelous sky of dawn. The wyvern dived with wings folded, then she unfolded them, ascending in the strong air current. The winds gushed over Byleth and Felix, sending hair and capes floating behind. A prosperous land bathed in golden sunlight unfurled itself beneath, with forests enclosing tranquil lakes, fields divided by crossing paths, flocks grazing on lush meadows, strongholds and towers standing high, houses and churches crowded together like colorful mosaics.  
  
The horizon awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The possible inconsistence:  
1)In game, Felix dose say he lost contact with his father 1 month before 2nd Gronder. But it is more believed that Rodrigue is killed. So the part Felix meeting with him and Dimitri is pure head-cannon.  
2)After 2nd Gronder, Annette says someone tells her that her father took Dimitri's body and left the battle field. Since it is not confirmed in cannon, I change the part for my fanfic.


End file.
